


HBD, My Space Brother!

by orphan_account



Category: Drab Majesty (Band)
Genre: Bottom Deb, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deb gives Mona his Birthday gift.





	HBD, My Space Brother!

**Author's Note:**

> Mona on top ahoy~! <3

He knew this was going to hurt, just a little.

 

So, Deb slowly guides Mona’s condom-covered dick in front of his entrance, and drops himself on it. With legs on each side, grunting in low pain.

 

“Does it hurt? I can stop if you-,” Mona immediately took concern, “N-No, I-I’m fine…I-It’s j-just it’s…been a while since I’ve been fucked…ughhh…” Deb protested, as he was being stretched once again by his friend’s thicker member.

 

He's bottomed before, but it's been a long time since it happened. And that was back in the late 90s. Where he would sneak out of his parent’s house or ditch class to go to all kinds of sex parties and perform Wiccan rituals with friends. So, submitting wasn't the problem. It was the pain itself, of having not done it in a while.

 

But he just sits there on top of the keyboardist. Awaiting for the pain to go away and sure enough, it did.

 

He moans huskily, signaling for Mona to move along with him, as he rocks up and down at a slow pace.

 

The shorter blonde complied, having gripped his thicker waist tightly and thrust upwards, bringing his protected-cock deeper and deeper inside of him. 

 

Deb lets out inaudible moans. Moans that Mona had never heard before and grunted as their bodies were synchronizing with one another. Almost as though as it was a dance from the trance of music.

 

They moaned together, being that Deb’s pleasurable haze was intensifying. He felt himself close from the feeling of the keyboardist’s concealed-cock, rubbing, throbbing inside of his rectum. Which was odd, because he usually needed to do something to his cock in order to climax, but no. Not this time. He was getting off to anal penetration, which was Mona’s forte.

 

But his blood rushed south once he felt Mona’s hand, wrapping around his huge dick. He cried out, and began to rock even faster. Bringing them both over the edge and reach their climax much quicker.

 

“Ohhh shit!” he yelled, as he came all over their bodies and his friend’s hand. Long and hard. While Mona, followed suit; spilling inside of the non-latex condom before pulling out and laying his exhausted guitarist down, on the bed.

 

Deb murmured, “Happy Birthday, my space brother!” before drifting off to sleep, leaving Mona to smile brightly.


End file.
